russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Program Schedule
DZJV-TV 33 is the UHF major terrestrial TV network of ZOE Broadcasting Network. It means the ZTV radio stations Z 100.1 FM and Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz in Metro Manila. ZTV 33 is being operated by Studio 26 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at the 22/F, Strata 200 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Program Schedule Monday-Friday : 4 am - JIL programs replay : 5 am - Bisaya Balita (LIVE) : 5:30 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) : 7 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) : 8 am - Mighty Mouse : 8:30 am - Superbook Classic : 9 am - Aq-Ri Express : 9:30 am - Go NegoExpress : 10 am - Vision TV Shopping : 11 am - Balita sa Tanghali (LIVE) : 11:30 am - : Mon: The Addams Family (KiddieLand) : Tue: Wacky Races (KiddieLand) : Wed: Josie and the Pussycats (KiddieLand) : Thurs: The Magilla Gorilla Show (KiddieLand) : Fri: The Funky Phantom (KiddieLand) : 11:57 am - Kusina Bilidad : 12 nn - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (KiddieLand) : 12:30 pm - DuckTales (KiddieLand) : 1 pm - The Flintstone Kids (KiddieLand) : 1:30 pm - My Friends Tiger & Pooh (KiddieLand) : 2 pm - Disney's Magic English (KiddieLand) : 2:30 pm - Vision TV Shopping : 3:30 pm - Japan Video Topics : 3:45 pm - Legal Forum : 4 pm - Kiddie Balita (Alonzo Muhlach) : 4:30 pm - Music TV (VJ Michelle Ng) : 5:30 pm - : Mon: PJM Forum : Tue: Light Up : Wed: Adyenda : Thurs: Midnight Prayer Helps : Fri: I Love Pinas : 6 pm - On Scene: Emergency Response (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) : 6:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) : 7:30 pm - : Mon: Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Buddy Zamora) : Tue & Thurs: PBL (until 9:30 pm) : Wed: The BOSS, the Conjuor (LIVE) (Rannie Raymundo, Ina Raymundo and Wanlu) : Fri: Gimme A Break (Gus Aldeguer) : 8:30 pm - : Mon: Juan On Juan (LIVE) (John D. Borra) : Wed: Urban Nights (Protege (Johann Uriarte) and Mary Emme) : Fri: Hearts On Fire (LIVE) (Jonathan Jabson) : 9:30 pm - Romantic Princess (chinovela) : 10 pm - Devil Beside You (chinovela) : 10:30 pm - Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (chinovela) : 11 pm - Global Report (LIVE) : 11:30 pm - : Mon: Heartbeat Live : Tue: Talk to Harry : Wed: Only Gemma : Thurs: Usapang Legal with Willie : Fri: Philamlife on TV : 12:30 am - Jojo A. All the Way! (Jojo Alejar) : 1 am - Sign off Saturday : 6 am - The Hour of Great Mercy : 7 am - PJM Forum : 7:30 am - Adyenda : 8 am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon : 8:30 am - The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest : 9 am - The Popeye Show : 9:30 am - Worlds of Fun TV (WOF TV) : 10 am - The Flying House (KiddieLand) : 10:30 am - The Flinstones (KiddieLand) : 11 am - Superbook Reimagined (KiddieLand) : 11:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (KiddieLand) : 12 nn - The Jetsons (KiddieLand) : 12:30 pm - Animation Specials (KiddieLand) : 2 pm - Jesus the Healer : 3 pm - New Generation (LIVE) (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) : 4 pm - PBL : 6 pm - Chika Lang Ako! (LIVE) (Peter Ledesma) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (LIVE) (Alvin Wilson) (at ZTV studios in Ortigas, Pasig City) : 8 pm - Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia (Dionisia Pacquiao) : 9 pm - Saturday Night Live (LIVE) (Jorel Tan with Jed Montero) : 10 pm - Premiere Night Cinema : 12 mn - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am - Diyos at Bayan : 1:30 am - Sign off Sunday : 6 am - Jesus the Healer : 7 am - Midnight Prayer Helps : 7:30 am - Adyenda : 8 am - Dinosaucers (KiddieLand) : 8:30 am - The Littles (KiddieLand) : 9 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) : 10 am - Fantastic Four (KiddieLand) : 10:30 am - Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (KiddieLand) : 11 am - Superbook Reimagined (KiddieLand) : 11:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (KiddieLand) : 12 nn - The Jetsons (KiddieLand) : 12:30 pm - Cartoon Theater (KiddieLand) : 2 pm - Diyos at Bayan : 3 pm - Pisobilities : 3:30 pm - Sarap Pinoy : 4 pm - PBL : 8 pm - Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (Arthur Manuntag) : 9 pm - Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred (Jun Ubano as Mr. Shooli) : 10 pm - Sunday Larger Theater : 12 mn - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) (at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) : 12:30 am - Jesus the Healer : 1:30 am - Sign off with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *'Erik Espina' (Balita sa Tanghali) *'Jun Obrero' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Tony Israel' (Balita Ngayon) *'Chichi Fajardo Robles' (Global Report) *'Zaldy Lenon' (Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'Hannah Cabanban' (ZTV NewsBreak) *'John D. Borra' (Juan On Juan) *'Len Manlapaz' (On Scene: Emergency Response) *'Harry Tambuatco' (Talk to Harry) *'Gemma Cruz Araneta' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, NegoExpress, Only Gemma) *'Dr. Willie Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Dra Liza Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Ka Gery Geronimo' (Aq-Ri Express) *'Justo C. Justo' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, On Scene: Emergency Response) *'Vicente Ayllon' (Philamlife on TV) *'Rey Orosa' (Heartbeat Live) *'Willie Espiritu' (Usapang Legal with Willie) 'Reporters' *'Lito Laparan' *'Rea Lenon' *'Benjie Alejandro' *'Nikki Tanquintic' *'Maurice Arcache' *'Jojo Demetilla' *'Chat Almarvez' *'Felix Tambongco' *'Jackylin Lerion' *'Nicole Jacinto' *'Arthur Belarmino' *'Roy Aldriche Alcazar' *'Janice Absin Catipay' *'Dennis Banez' 'ZTV Talents' *'Freddie Webb' (The Weakest Link) *'Jorel Tan' (Satuday Night Live) *'Jed Montero' (Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan) *'Henry Samaniego' *'Mr. Noel Cabahug' (Live from the Lounge) *'Buddy Zamora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Mary Emme' (Urban Nights, BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Peter Ledesma' (Chika Lang Ako) *'Lynn Sherman' (Lynn Sherman Show) *'Mina Clarete' (Lynn Sherman Show) *'Rannie Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Wanlu' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Ina Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Gus Aldeguer' (Gimme A Break) *'The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Laly' (Gimme A Break) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred) *'Arthur Manungtag' (Arthur Manuntag's Timeless) *'Jonathan Jabson' (Hearts On Fire) *'Jojo Alejar' (Jojo A. All the Way!) *'Direk Noel' (New Generation) *'Jai & Joj Agpangan' (New Generation) *'Alvin Anson' (Spin2Win) *'Mommy Dionisia Pacquiao' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Leo Martinez' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Vangie Labalan' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Santa Zita' (Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose) *'Christelle Joy' (New Generation) *'Christine Marie' (New Generation) *'Mary Rose Jacinto' (Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose) *'Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S.' (Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan) *'Maui Manalo' (Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan) *'Bettina aka "Smurf"' (Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan) *'Bianca Yao' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Ivy Gaille Martinez Mangco' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Angelicah Romero' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Grendel de Ramos' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Chelsea Rivamonte' (JMNTC New Generation) *'ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy)' (Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan) *'PJ Lanot' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party)